Proprioception is the sense of the relative position of neighboring parts of the body. Unlike the six exteroceptive senses (sight, taste, smell, touch, hearing, and balance) by which we perceive the outside world, and interoceptive senses, by which we perceive the pain and movement of internal organs, proprioception is a third distinct sensory modality that indicates whether the body is moving with sufficient effort, as well as where the various parts of the body are located in relation to one another. A variety of devices have been developed for proprioception training for athletes and for rehabilitating patients recovering from injuries that affect movement and coordination.